in the twisting of fate
by luvhrt12
Summary: i hated how Eva didnt end up with Jordan. so i decided to base it five years later where they meet and their fate become one and the same.
1. Chapter 1

**OBAN STAR RACERS:**

**EVA X AVATAR JORDAN**

It's been five years since the race of Oban…

"What's that?" says Eva as she shields her eyes from the bright light of an orb that stood defiantly in the dark. She tries to walk towards it, but it seems to get further and further away. "Hey, what's going on?" she says, breaking into a sprint but to no avail. "Ugh!" she says as she clamps here hands over her ears. The beast of Oban sing, they sing so loudly and so sadly that she cowers at its impact to her heart.

"Eva! Eva! Wake up honey." Eva wakes up distraught, with her hip long hair spread everywhere with red teary eyes.

"Dad, where am I?"

"You're at home Sweetie, in your room." Says Don Wei, who has aged over the years with only two stripes of black in his hair and more wrinkles on his face.

"Sweetie, this is the third time this month, these dreams are coming more and more often!" he says as he throws his hands into the air. "Maybe we should call a shrink?"

"Calm down, I'm fine. Let me change and get ready for work."

"Maybe, you should take it easy today, you know, get some rest?"

"I'm fine, now leave."

_And the winner is… Eva Wein! *zooms bye in a pink, purple and white racer similar to the Whizzing arrow. Parks at the cockpit, gets out and removes her helmet._

She shakes her hair which is tied in a long pony tail but with her regular style hair in front. She's wearing camo pants, a black tank top, read all stars and her mum's goggles.

"Nice racing lil mouse." Says Ric, who is slouched against a nearby wall. He's wearing Raybans and his hair is tied in a braid, but beside that, he looks quite the same.

"T'sup coach, how's it going.?"

"I'm perfectly fine, how about you? No fancy tricks at the finish line?"

"Uh- um, I just wanted to take a break for a while, you know?" she says, avoiding his eyes.

_There now seated in the now empty stands_

"Did you have another dream?"

Eva looks shocked then distressed, and looks up at the birds flying in the sky.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" says Ric as he sits closer to her and wraps his arm round her neck, over her shoulder. Almost completely oblivious to Roc's actions, she sighs and continues staring up at the sky.

"It's always about an orb of light, alone in the dark. Every time I try to touch it, it keeps getting further and further away, and the singing!" She blocks her ears with her hand, as if the song was currently flying through the wind. "The singing, it's so sad, the beasts of Oban! It shakes an empty part of my heart that I didn't even know I had."

"Maybe, you need to take a break from everything, go on a vacation. Maybe some hot springs?"

"You really think that would help?"

"Of course it will, leave it to me lil mouse." And stands up while shaking her hair and makes his way to leave.

**End of Chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2 the end of the singing orb

**Eva X Avatar Jordan : Chapter 2**

**(italics are her thoughts)**

"Haa, this is relaxing." _I guess there are some advantages of being a super star racer, I get the entire spring to myself and it's great for thinking. Hmm, Dad, Ric and some other people from the racing firm are in the men's spring. Though all but Ric are extremely drunk, they seem to be enjoying themselves. Jordan would have liked it here._

"Jordan."

She flashes back, to their moments together, racing, talking, their awkward moments, his jump, that would change his life forever, and the kiss. She touches her lips hesitantly, than shakes her head.

_I doubt he even thinks about me, he's probably too busy. _

"Ugh! The heat is probably getting to my head."

She then climbs out of the spring, wraps herself with a towel and heads to her room.

Clad in a white bathrobe, she looks out of the window of her room.

"Chirp chirp chirp" (these are crickets, not birds)

"Hoo… Hoo"

"It's so peaceful here." She closes her eyes and just listens to the natural music

"Anyways, time for bed, I'm beat."

She heads off to her futon, moves here and there then falls instantly asleep. And the same dream starts again.

Eva's standing in the dark, it seems like an empty abyss, then a light source appears. The orb with its struggling bright light.

_It's that orb again, I'm not letting you get away from me this time. _She runs towards it, but it still gets further and further away.

"Huff… huff. Ugh, I'm tired of this same dream, when is it going to end?" She says as she runs even harder. She starts to make progress, as her goal finally comes nearer.

"Gotcha!" Eva says as she just barely swipes her finger at the bodiless orb. There's a great boom, and a burst of air comes from the orb. And rays of light break through its surface, until the orb disintegrates completely. Eva, shields her eyes from the brightness and tries to hold her ground... Then, it's calm, birds can be heard singing, and peaceful wind going by. Eva moves her arms away from her face and faces the place where the orb once was.

A person stood there, he seemed to be across some sort of mirror like window. He had gold hair, and wore a black and orange long coat. As if finally being aware of her presence, he turns around.

She recognized those bushy eyebrows… filled with shock, she calls to him,

"Jord-" Eva starts then, but he hastily swings his arms at the mirror and it breaks.

"Agh!" Eva shouts, waking up covered in sweat.

_No way, It was Jordan… why the hell did he cut me off?_ She runs her hands into her hair in frustration.

_I need to have that dream again._

**End of Chapter 2 and The story; The singing orb.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, the sky was filled with early waking birds which flew the blue skies. The wind was blowing peacefully, carrying the smell of flowers. A man with golden hair dressed in a black and orange long jacket, stood on the balcony. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with a small blue winged creature with a cute goofy face.

"Hey Guppy, I think I saw Molly or Eva… whatever she calls herself now, it was a few days ago."

"Squeek."

"Hmph, I know it's impossible, well I think it is."

"Squeek eek"

"Yeah you're right, I should ask them."

8 small spheres float to the balcony towards Jordan. They have a faint but defiant light, but the light they produced never appeared anywhere but around them. They circle Jordan, and Guppy flies away to a near branch.

"Avatar Jordan." They say in chorus.

"You are 8, is there less time than we expected?" he says in a more reserved voice

"Not to worry Lord Avatar, time may not be our ally, but we are still strong." Says a deep voiced sphere.

"You're training is almost done Avatar Jordan, but there is still things you need to know." A female sphere says.

"And what are these things?"

"You shall know when you're ready." Says and elderly male voiced sphere.

"Since you cannot tell me that, could you tell me, whether there is a way which minds can link subconsciously?"

"It is possible, as the Avatar, you have the ability to enter any subconscious mind of your choice." Says the male sphere.

"Can a person link up to mine?"

"I have never heard of such a case, but if your mind and the mine of the person who is to link to you, are thinking deeply about the other, then it should be possible." The male sphere continues.

"But such a case is rare." Says another sphere with a deep impatient male voice.

"And why is that?"

"Why do you ask Lord Avatar?" asks the female sphere.

"That is none of your concern."

"Then neither is our answer." Says the impatient sphere.

The spheres circle round him one last time, than disintegrate into the air. Jordan walks to the edge of the balcony and looks up at the bright sky.

_Molly, do you think of me the way I do?_

_…._

"Nice work today Eva." Says a man in a blue jump suit, gloves and a bowl shaped hair cut.

"No probs." Says Eva, hardly looking up from her hunched position from the wall she was leaning on. She was wearing a black hoody, with her signature racing outfit. It was getting late and Eva was just waiting for the keys to the garage so she could make her way home.

A guy wearing a blue jumpsuit throws her the keys, and wishes her a goodnight and she grabs her bag and jumps on her motorcycle and zooms home. As she rides, she thinks about her dreams and why she doesn't seem to have them anymore.

_It's been over two weeks. How come I have never had another dream? Is Jordan cutting me off?_

Eva rides deep in thought; she reaches the drive way of her and her dad's house, and makes a sharp turn. She parks her motorcycle in the garage, and sees Ric's black jeep parked next to her dad's jaguar. She enters the house and hears them in the kitchen. She's about to barge in and greet them, when something catches her ear.

"Ric, I'm worried, Eva isn't her old self. She always seems to be gloomy or deep in thought. Maybe I should get professional help."

"Calm down Mr. Wei, just give her some more time. I'm sure she'll be back to her old self in no time."

Eva walks past the kitchen door and heads up the stairs to her room, not willing to continue listening to the conversation. She enters her room and sprawls herself on the bed.

_Have I really not been myself? Are these dreams taking over my life? _

She walks to the window, and sits at its sill. She looks out at the dark starless sky, the moon hidden by dark clouds, only swishing trees can be seen. Out of the blue, spheres circle one of the trees. Their light didn't appear on any of the branches they circled. They seemed to dance to unheard music as they moved round. Eva rubbed her eyes to see whether they were toying with her, but by the time she looked again, the same dark night was there to see her.

_Wow, I'm even seeing thing. Maybe I have been thinking about this too much, who knows, Jordan probably doesn't think of me anymore. _She pauses. _I'll try one more time… then forget he ever existed._

Her face cringes at the last thought, and she walks slowly to the bathroom door. 8 small spheres appear, spinning around her pillow.

"Ah, it's the racer, the Avatar's former partner."

"My, my, how she's grown."

"Is it she who clouds his thoughts?"

"It seems so, we must deal with her."

"Yes, time is not our ally."

**Chapter 3: The Dimming Lights Part 1**

Chapter three, totally excited! i might not post for a while because of exams, but please tell me what you think about what i have already posted and what i should work on.


	4. Chapter 4 the dimming lights part 2

Eva covers herself with her blanket, and anxiously puts her head on her pillow. She stares up at the dark ceiling and tries to urge herself to sleep. The sound of her dad watching the news in his room filled the house. It was sports news now, she could tell by how hyped the presenter was. Minutes felt like hours, Eva got up to look at her pink digital clock at her night stand.

10:30 pm.

"Sigh" she slumps back into bed.

"Calm down Eva, if you don't you'll never be able to fall asleep. She turned to her side, and her eyes fall on her mother's goggles hanging on the frame of her bed.

_Mum, you're happy right? Watching over us in a better place?_

Without her even realizing it, she had fallen asleep.

She was in a void like room that seemed to have endless white. She couldn't even see the ground of which she stood. She turns round in search of anything in this empty void of a place, when she sees the mirror where she last saw Jordan.

She runs to the mirror and notices 8 small spheres circling around its decorated top frame. They were the same ones she had seen earlier circling the tree.

"Human." They say.

Eva peers curiously at them. She puts her hand behind one of them to see if it left a shadow. There was none.

"Human!" they say again. Eva seems to have not heard their call and continues to study them.

"She doesn't hear us." Says the impatient male voiced sphere.

"That is impossible, it's child play for us to force our ways into the subconscious mind of just a mere human." Says the elderly voiced sphere.

"Maybe it's not what meets the eye, you should remember that it was she who tapped Avatar Jordan's mind that is light years away on Oban." Says the female voiced sphere.

"Is there something we are not sensing?" says a calm male voiced sphere.

One sphere floats towards Eva, until it's only an inch away from her eyes. Eva reaches for the sphere and feels a calm warmth engulf her hand. Flashes of scenes play in her mind.

_A handsome man, with long ebony black hair, green eyes and a kind face was dressed in a sort of armour, he was armed with a bow and arrows. He seemed very important to the persons whose eyes she was looking through. He runs off to join a group of nine intimidating men; they wore the same armour as the green eyed man and they were armed in swords, axes, bows, arrows and spears. He turns from his comrades and blows the person a kiss. _

_"Do not fret, I will return." Then he runs off with his comrades out of sight._

_The person, who is now believed to be his partner, grabs desperately to these words, as she watches him disappear across the horizon. A new scene appears, an area covered in corpses of indescribable animal like shapes and the bodies of men. The green eyed man's corpse is face down on the land, all his limbs missing and blood forming a pool around his body. His eyes where pitch black. His partner screams, a scream of a lonely woman who has lost all she had. The surrounding bushes come to life after her screaming, and from these bushes emerges shadow like creature. It had the head of a tiger and the body of a gorilla, it stood on two feet revealing a snake like tail at its head, its mouth had long vicious fang, dripping with black liquid and its eyes, green._

The vision fades away, and the sphere falls from Eva's hand. Eva blink's a few time to summon up some form of reality.

_What on earth was that?_

**The Dimming Lights Part 2.**

i was able to upload cause tomorrow is idd. happy idd to all muslims!


	5. Chapter 5 end of the dimming lights

The spheres rise from the frame of the mirror, leaving a beautiful gold frame behind with baby blue glass. The mirror had no reflection, but there seemed to be little ripples in the glass. Eva touched the cool glass, and the ripples moved towards her hand. She felt a push against her fingers, and she hastily snatched her hand away from the mirror. The ripples jumped and turn in the mirror, and soon an image of Jordan appeared. He was seated in a chair, near a window in a cramped room. The room was littered with dusty books and scrolls. He seemed to be engrossed in one really old scroll. Outside, there was a blue winged creature. It was perched on a low lying branch of a tree, with hot pink and purple blossom like flowers.

"Jordan…" Eva says softly. He looks up from his scroll and a tiny bird is jumping on the window sill begging for his attention, he strokes the bird softly. Eva leans on to the mirror to get a better view, when she falls through the blue glass and lands awkwardly on the floor.

"Ow..."

"Molly?"

"Jordan!"

She runs and wraps her arms around his neck as he stood up from his chair.

"How on earth did you get here?"

"I came through a mirror… which you broke the last time I saw you!" she shouts as she knocks his head with a fist.

She jumps down and faces the other direction.

"And for the record, my name is Eva." She turns and finds him still looking done, rubbing his head.

"Well… are you gonna' look at me and apologize?"

"I would but… you're hardly wearing clothes." He replies, his face crimson.

Eva looked down at her clothes, only to realize that she was wearing the clothes she wore when she went to bed. A loose tank top and pink underwear with small Pikachus on it.

"Aah!" she screams and crouches trying to cover herself.

"Uh- here." Says Jordan, he waves his hand and flowers from the tree outside the window float and surround Eva. They start to weave into a cloth, than in a blur she covered in cloth. She stands up and she is dressed in a silky hot pink gown, with long sleeves, a low cut v neck lined with a purple fluffy material the front was wavy and just above the knee, and the back was long leaving a trail behind.

"Oh wait." A branch from the tree now floats in, it twists itself into a sickle shape, embroided with tiny butterflies and dragon flies that were carved into the black hard wood. It landed firmly on her head, putting her mess of bed hair in order.

"It's so beautiful." She says as she looks down at her new clothes.

"Yeah." Says Jordan, not exactly looking at the clothes.

"What! Aren't you mistaken." Says the impatient sphere.

"Very." Says the female voiced sphere.

"This is very interesting." Says the calm voiced sphere.

"Yes it is, but is the going to be of used to us? Our time is running out." Says the impatient male voice.

"We will just have ." Says the

"What an interesting human." Says the female voiced sphere.

**End of the dimming lights **

exams are done.. didnt get as high as my mum wud lyk but hey.. i did well! and was wroking with lil children.. was quite the experience. tell me if u enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6 dreams and wishes

Mr. Wei enters his daughter's room. Her peers through the door and looks at her wrapped in her blanket, there was a smile on her face, she seemed so happy that, was he mistaken? She seemed to be glowing, there was a slight shimmer of white light surrounding her body. Don Wei rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe I should get some sleep, but something tells me Eva's emotional problems are coming to an end."

He shuts the door and heads towards his room with a glass of water in his left hand.

Eva and Jordan were in a big tree. It had chocolate brown bark and blue leaves, Guppy was flying round Eva, playing with her hair and nipping her dress. Eva was laughing happily seated on a low lying branch and her hair was blowing with the wind. Jordan was on the ground leaning on the trunk of the tree. He was holding a small furry creature in his hand. The small creature runs up his arm back into the tree.

"Hey Eva, aren't you a bit curious about the way you got here?"

"I don't care how I got here and I don't know whether I can come again, so I don't was to waste the time I have with you." Jordan turns crimson.

Eva jumps down and Jordan tries to catch her, but makes an attempt to catch her, they fall clumsily onto the soft grass. They burst into laughter.

"Eva, I… Eva! What's happening, you're becoming transparent."

"Huh?" Eva sits up quickly and looks at her flickering body.

"Jordan?" she reaches for him, and then she's gone leaving her dress and band behind.

"Eva?"

Eva wakes up in her bed, with her arm stretched out towards the ceiling, she pulls her arm back to her chests and holds it with her other hand. A smile creeps on her face.

_Jordan's gotten taller and his voice is deeper, and his hair… it's gold. He's become so mature, maybe it's because he's the Avatar now. I wonder how much I've changed? _

She gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

_I should be happy with the time I had with him._

**Dreams and Wishes part 1**


	7. Chapter 7 Enemies

Eva slid down the rail of the stair case, she ran in to the kitchen and gave her dad who was drinking coffee and eating waffles a big kiss on the cheek.

"Eva, well I guess you slept well."

"Morning Dad, yeah I did."

"Did you have a nice dream?" asks Mr. Wei engrossed in a newspaper.

Eva turns red, "Uh yeah, um bye Dad I'll be late for the unveiling."

She snatches two waffles from his plate, snatches a box of orange juice from the fridge and rushes out the door. It was breezy outside, so she decides to take her convertible. She runs into the garage, and grabs the keys from the hook. She puts on the turtle neck she keeps in the glove compartment in case of chilly days and eats one of her waffles and gulps down some of her juice.

"I think it's going to be a good day." She adjust her mirror and gives it a big smile.

She zooms through the drive way of the race rallies garages.

"Morning Eva." Says a lady in a baseball cap and a light blue jump suit.

"Morning, could you park this for me."

"Yeah, sure." And she tosses her the keys. Eva runs to a garage a few yards off. Her mouth is stuffed with waffles and she has the orange juice box in her other hand.

"Mr. Kashimoto!"

"Ugh… aah." *banging of metal and falling of tools.

"Eva, I'm up here."

A disgruntled skinny grey haired man, with a bold clearing on his head poked his head from a room up a flight of stairs. He walked out of the room very excited and seemed to have a little skip to his steps. He wore a black jump suit, safety goggles and protective gloves on his hand. He had oil stains almost everywhere but that couldn't dampen down the bright smile he had on his face.

"Eva! I'm so excited this is my finest life works yet."

"Mhmm." Replies Eva her mouthed filled with waffle.

"Eh- yes let me show it to you." The skinny man runs to a rope hanging vertically from the ceiling. Next to it was something huge covered in a brown sheet.

"Unveiling, 'The Brisk Torpedo!'" he says and he yanks the cord and the sheet lifts. The waffle falls from Eva's mouth.

"Oh My Goodness!" she shouts.

Underneath the sheet was an almost black purple star racer. It had a sharp point at the front and its back had a round base, there was a window for the driver to see.

"Well Eva, aren't you going to test it out?"

"Seriously?" Eva tosses the old man her box of juice, which he fumbles to catch and runs to the brisk torpedo.

"Driver: Eva Wei. Accepted. Now opening" says the female computer voice. A door opens from the side and there's a stair case, which Eva climbs. At the top of the stair case there was the driver's control centre. It was her usual biker like control module, just with tons of more buttons, there was also another chair at the side which had access to a screen, another set of buttons and a head gear.

"This is so cool."

"Press the red button to start." Shouts Mr. Kashimoto.

Eva looks down to see a big red button on the head of her "bike", she presses it with a click sound, and The Brisk Torpedo comes to life. Lights flicker and she can see Mr. Kashimoto outside the wind screen.

"The rest is about the same." He runs to the garage gate and opens it wider.

"Let it rip Eva!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

She starts the engine and zooms out the gate. The brisk torpedo had small circular balls that spun at its end and at the centre is there was a huge exhaust emitting a blue flame. The body of the ship constantly rotated but leaving the command centre in a fixed position.

Eva flew the ship to the race track to give it a bunch of test drives.

Eva is in a canteen gulping down a bottle of water.

"Man did you see that thing go?"

"Yeah it was totally fast!"

Eva over hears a conversation between two crew members.

"You think it's faster than The Dish's Zinger?"

_Whose Dish?_

"I doubt it, did you see yesterdays race?"

"Yeah! He was miles ahead of everyone else!"

Eva walks into the room, and leans on the wall next to the door. She calmly sips her water.

"So who is this Dish person?"

"Dish is a dark horse star race." Says Mr. Wei walking in wearing his signature black suit.

"Full name Dishaan, informally known as the Dish, he appeared out of nowhere with some really advanced star racer known as the Zipper. He's been winning races all over the world."

"What makes him so great?"

"Well first of all people are calling him "The King of the Race track" and no one knows where he got his racer from."

"Hmm." Says Eva taking another sip form her bottle of water.

"That's not all, if maybe you listened to the news yesterday, you would have heard that he publicly challenged our race company to a race."

"Oh really?" says Eva with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm always up for a challenge." She crunches her bottle and tosses it into the dustbin.

"Well you're so sure of yourself lil mouse."

"Hey Ric." Says Eva bursting into a smile. Ric looks at her face and messes up her hair with his hands.

"I saw you on the Brisk Torpedo, and I wanted to congratulate on your new ride."

"Really what is it?" Mr. Wei slowly walks out of the room.

"I'll pick you up after work." He gives her a two finger salute and walks out.

"Okay, looking forward to it." she crosses her arms and looks down at her shoes.

_Hmm Dishaan? Something doesn't feel right._

"Ugh!" says Eva, she bends down and grabs her head in pain. An evil laugh rips through her skull.

"Are you alright?" ask the two male workers who from the earlier discussion.

"Ugh"

"I'll get you one way or another little human!"

And like that the voice was gone.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I just got a sudden migraine, but I'm fine now."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah I am, you can go."

_What the hell was that? And why did I lie about it?_

**Chapter 7: Enemies**

i was told to make my chapters longer. i hope i didnt make it too long. tell me what you think of this new chapter! thanks for ur support Yokai!


End file.
